Vampire Saviour
by Jello-is-awesome-123
Summary: It all started when me, a vampire hunter, was forced to get groceries. There, I met the girl who completely changed my life. Vampire Vow from Piko's point of view. For solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest.


**Me: Hi! This is my second entry for solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest. It reveals some stuff, and makes Vampire Vow clearer. Enjoy!**

**Miki: Jello-chan does not own Vocaloid!**

* * *

_Hmm… Red hair? It seems really pretty. Who is that girl? She seems odd…_

* * *

I woke up to Ryuto and Oliver jumping on my bed.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up!" They said in unison, "Kiyoteru wants to talk to all of us!"

"Okay, but I have to change first." I said. After all, I was only wearing my boxers.

I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Then, I went downstairs.

"Everyone, I'll bet that you're wondering about why I came, correct?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Not really, I'm pretty sure it's about the vampire massacre that happened recently." Len replied.

"Shut it Len." Kiyoteru said. He continued on. "Well, he is right. The remaining vampires, the VOCALOIDS, were recently massacred. But I received word that 9 vampire girls are still alive. They escaped the massacre. However, otou-san told me that we have to kill them. I have a few pictures of them as children. I couldn't find pictures of them currently."

We all nodded.

* * *

"Hey, where's the ice-cream?" Kaito asked/exclaimed.

"Where did the eggplant go?" Gakupo cried.

"There are no more bananas!" Len shouted.

"The tuna…" Luki sulked.

"Carrots…" Gumo added.

"There's only one solution for this." Oliver turned to me, "Piko-nii, you go get groceries!"

"What? Why me!" I asked.

"Because you're the first person I thought of."

I sighed. "Fine."

As I walked to the market, I realized that everyone would kill me if I didn't get the food to them soon enough. I started running.

* * *

After I got the groceries(and paid for them) I rushed back. In my hurry, I accidentally bumped into a girl woth bright red hair, like in the dream. She seemed to be zoning out, and she fell over, her groceries coming down with her.

"Ah! Sorry! My friends are going to kill me if I don't bring back these groceries soon enough. How about I buy you lunch to make up for it?" I asked.

She seemed hesitant for a moment, but never the less, she accepted.

"Great!" I said, "I'll pick you up at 12:00. Meet me here. By the way, my name's Piko. What's yours?"

"M-my name is Miki" she stuttered. I smiled, then left.

* * *

As I got ready, I thought of where to bring Miki. I decided on Sweet Ann's place, a restaurant aimed at girls and a restaurant usually for dates.

* * *

I went back to the market and waited for Miki to come. As she came, I was shocked by how pretty she was. She had changed into a cherry red sundress with blue cherries on it. Over it, she wore a white blazer with a rhinestone cherry on it. She had a pair of white knee-high boots too.

I was wearing a white dress shirt with a silver tie tied lightly around it. I was also wearing dark jeans and white sneakers.

"Wow… You look nice Miki!" I complimented. I brought her too Sweet Ann's place.

"It's cute!" She squealed.

"I brought you here because I thought you'd like it. I was correct." I smiled. She smiled back.

I offered to order for her, and then left to order.

* * *

The date was wonderful. We learned a lot about each other. After the food, I took her to a garden owned by my old friend, Yuzuki Yukari.

"It's beautiful!" She commented.

"Just like you." I replied. She blushed.

I leaned in… And our lips touched. She tasted like cherries. Suddenly, she broke away.

"Piko, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you!"

"Why not?" I asked. I was sure I looked hurt.

She started to explain. "Piko, what I'm trying to say is… I'm a vampire. One of the only ones left. Vampires and humans can't be together! They've never mixed. Besides! Humans killed nearly all of us! They killed all our friends and family and everyone we've even in the least cared about! THEY'VE HATED VAMPIRES FOR GENERATIONS AND NOW THEY RESORT TO-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"Miki, you know not all humans are like that. Haven't I proven that?"

She seemed to calm down a bit.

She suddenly kissed me. She broke away, then started to speak.

"Piko, you're right. I should have never started to yell at you. I'm just worried about Meiko."

"Who's Meiko?" I asked, confused.

"She's the oldest out of the surviving vampires." So basically a female Kiyoteru?

"Ah."

And we finally parted for the day.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE?" Kiyoteru screeched.

"Calm down Kiyo, you fell for a vampire too." Len said.

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

I woke up and left to wake Mikio up. We prepared a cake for Miki's birthday.

As Mikio woke Miki up, I looked at her. She looked at Mikio and miled, then she got up. I put my arms around her, and she turned around and smiled.

Yes, falling in love was the best choice I ever made.

**Me: Yay! I hope this cleared a few things up from Vampire Vow. And I know this seems similar, but I thought it would seem like they were going through the same things.**


End file.
